


Healing with Heels

by parasolsandpills



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, grace hargreeves loves her babies alright, klaus deserves a good fucking friend everyone okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolsandpills/pseuds/parasolsandpills
Summary: Klaus reflects on his relationships with heels and with a friend attempts to repair it . This is a one shot thats basically about what happened when Klaus fell and broke his jaw. I'm really terrible at summaries but here you are.





	Healing with Heels

“These heels go with that top,” his friend, Clarissa said, giving The Séance a small nudge with her elbow. “You’ll look good in them,” she encouraged. She gave him a toothy grin but despite her words, Klaus gave her a small grimace. She knew how he felt about heels and yet she was pushing him about it anyway, how annoying. But he supposed that her intentions were good, an attempt to get him over his fear, and he couldn’t really be mad at her for that. They didn't have much in common other than the joy of fashion and being homeless, but they got on well enough.

“Come on, you know I only wear flats,” he muttered in protest, almost looking pained. It had been years since Klaus had tried on heels and he had his reasons why…

* * *

 

Oh, Allison was going to _love_ this, and Klaus was sure that it would pull his sister out of her sour mood. The twelve year old giggled as he experimentally slipped his dominant foot into the bright red shoe, smiling at the shift in his height. He enjoyed being taller, and despite the shaking in his knees as he stepped into the right shoe, he felt confident. Hell, he looked better than Dorothy and her ruby red slippers! Oh, dear Reggie would be having a _tantrum_ if he knew what Klaus was doing, after all boys weren’t supposed to behave like this; boys shouldn’t be wearing high heels. Then again, boys weren’t supposed to do a lot of things Klaus enjoyed. He beamed as he looked at himself in the mirror, giving a few nervous steps forward.

He wobbled and was unsteady, but used his desk to help balance himself. He gave a few trial laps, listening to the **Click! Tap! Click! Tap!** of the heels on the hardwood floor. It was oddly satisfying to hear. While Klaus enjoyed the sound, their mother’s step was always much softer than this, there was a eloquence to her walk that Klaus attempted to imitate. After a few more laps back and forth across the floor, Klaus was sure that he was a certified pro. Now, to show off his new honed skill. He swayed his hips ever so slightly as opened his bedroom door, his steps still bulky with inexperience. Hearing Allison’s echo from the dining room, his face broke out in a grin and having nearly forgotten what he was wearing, he broke out into an excited run.

**_Click! Tap! Click! Tap! Click—_ **

  
**_CRASH! SNAP —_** ** _SNAP!_**

* * *

 

“What about these? The heel isn’t _too_ high,” Clarissa offered holding out a pair of vibrant red heels.  
  
“Ehh, I don’t know, I think the color is too much,” he said as he played with the pink boa that was coiled around his neck, his eyes skimming over the rows of shoes.  
  
“I thought the same thing,” she said before holding out another box alternatively. Lined with pink paper sat a neat pair of bright pink shoes and Klaus’ size to boot. “I figured these were kinda more your style anyway,” she said. “And they’re in your size so, you know, just try them on, if you like them, I’ll buy them.”  
  
“Fine I’ll try them on if you just stop nagging me about it, lady.”

* * *

 

The only thing Klaus felt was pain, he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, his ankle twisted unable to get himself back onto his feet.  His hand instinctively flew to the side of his face. Under his fingertips, a bone stuck out at an odd angle, pushing unnaturally against his skin, tightening it. His mind raced as to who was home. Allison was certainly here, Diego was home injured from a prior mission and of course Vanya. He tried to yell for someone, but the only sound that came out was a gurgled moan of agony. “Ullllp eeee,” he sobbed as he could feel his head beginning to pound.  He was so desperate for someone, **anyone** to hear him, even if it was Dad, he’d deal with the repercussions later.

As the young séance sat up with difficulty, and now he could see Diego hesitating at the top of the stairs. It didn’t take long for 00.02 to spring into action, bolting down to Klaus’ side. “K-Klaus,are you okay? I’ll go get-get Mom,” Diego said hurriedly, worry etched on the boy’s face as he tried to assess the damage done. He offered his hand for Klaus to take but stopped short when a shrill voice sounded from behind them.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t wearing them in the first place,” Reginald said sharply as he stepped forward, pulling Klaus to his feet by his forearm arm. “You’ll be alright Number Four,” he proclaimed and for a moment Klaus was certain he heard _concern_ in his father’s inflection. Things were getting fuzzier and fuzzier and Klaus was positive that he had a concussion in addition to whatever injuries he had. He was sure that he couldn’t stay awake anymore even with Reginald barking at him. He hadn’t felt pain like this before in his life and it didn’t take long for darkness to embrace him.   

Klaus awoke to a an aching pain, whatever sedative he was on seemed to be wearing off now and the feeling his face was beginning to restore. It was dark, but Klaus could hear the **Tic! Tic**! of his mother’s footsteps as she entered his room. He tried to open his mouth to speak, to call out to her but only was faced with a sharp pain that traveled from his jaw and all the way up to his ears. In a panic, he reached up to feel that his jaw was wired tightly rendering him unable to open his mouth. He jumped as the lamp beside him clicked on and soon found a familiar hand taking one of his own.

“Now now, don’t talk Klaus dear” Grace said quietly, using her free hand to reach up and stroke back his hair affectionately. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before pecking a tender kiss to his forehead. “You had a terrible fall but you’ll be alright, just you rest now,” she persuaded. “I’ll give you another dose to take the edge off, in eight weeks you’ll be right as rain” she explained softly as she pulled from him to fiddle with the injection port.

As he leaned back and pressed the back of his head against his pillow, he let out a desperate exhale of frustration. Eight weeks of being teased by Luther without a tongue to fight back, eight weeks of being unable to express himself the way the séance knew best. The worst of it all was the eight weeks of having to endure the dead with no means of telling them to leave him. The months that followed his recovery were beyond terrible, just because he was injured didn’t mean that the medium had been excused from his training. Despite his non-verbal protests he had been dragged to the mausoleum anyway for his usual torment.

* * *

 

He sat on the bench and took his time placing one shoe on, and then the next. He gave his toes an exploratory wiggle only to find that the pink pumps fit perfectly. He gave a smile to his friend as he stood to his feet, his arms swaying slightly as he was unused to balance shift. “You’re just lucky they’re my favorite color,” he said with a huff as he took a couple jerky steps forward.

His steps were uncoordinated and the familiar **_Click! Tap! Click! Tap!_** resonated through the women’s shoe department. It had been a while since he had seen any of his family, but Klaus could definitely remember that sound, the light **_Tic! Tic!_** of his mother’s graceful feet on a linoleum floor. He inhaled as he walked past the mirror smiling at himself, an ounce of pride swelling in his chest. He had gotten them on at least, now all he had to do was learn to carry himself in them.

Walking in heels was definitely a lot easier than the last he remembered, perhaps he simply just had the correct sized shoes. He took a few more steps and with his friend’s encouragement was quick to find his footing. He looked good,and more importantly he _felt_ good.  “Would you looooook at me,” Klaus said with a low whistle, sounding almost dumbfounded as he pivoted on his heel, turning again to face Clarissa. "I look ready for the runway,babe."

“See girl what did I tell you?,” she said giving Klaus a small smile as he began to maneuver his way back over to her. ‘ _Just don’t run and we’ll be fine right, Klaus?’_ He joked internally as he stepped towards his friend again narrowing the gap between them. **_Tic! Tic!_**  

“You win this one, but you’re not buying them for me,” he said lowly with a smirk, jerking his head towards the exit of the store. “We’re just gonna leave with em,” he said, giving his giggling friend a tug as he shuffled them out of the door hurriedly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly rushed but I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
